Mirrored Existence
by LollipopLover21
Summary: What if Van never took Asch the original seven years ago, but Luke the replica? What if Asch was the one who ventured with Tear and the others while Luke with the God Generals? Would the fate of the world change because of this switch, or is the Score truly absolute?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi!~ My name is LollipopLover21 or Lolli for short. So this is my first ever fanfic so I hope that this can be a great experience for you and it would be great if any of you can give me feedback of what I should do for my stories!~ (Btw I'm probably be doing this in first person view but I might decide to do it third person during this story)

**Bold:** Titles/Place Names

Normal: Narration/Speech

_Italic:_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams

_**Bold Italic:**_ Sound Effects

**Prologue:Luke's POV Age:10 years old**

_I enter a large white room where it had no windows nor furniture. I didn't know how I got into this room, but I knew that I somehow entered this room even though I couldn't remember how. All that I could see in this room was a brown wooden door in the far end of the room. I walked towards the door with hesitation to be prepared for the worse. I grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly with care and I found myself in a long corridor where I couldn't see the end of it. Again, it was only the color white with nothing to be seen anywhere._

_'I don't know why, but this is making me rather nervous,' I thought to myself as a started walking. I couldn't tell whether this was a dream or real life but I continued to walk the endless corridor for my curiosity was at its peak. What felt like hours to me, I finally came across something that was new: a dead end; though it wasn't all empty since there was a full body mirror neatly hanged on the wall of the dead end. I looked into the mirror and pointed out all of my rather unique features: Pale skin that is on the borderline of being unhealthy, long, tidy, blood-red hair that has the bangs gelled back, and the most unusual feature about myself: my dark emerald eyes piercing right back into the mirror._

_I stared into the mirror for a while, when I saw something strange happening to my reflection. It was still me in a sense, but minor things were different about it for some reason that a normal person wouldn't notice if only taking one short glance. Healthy skin that seem too perfect to be real, messy, red-orange orange hair that had blonde at the tips that also stick out in different directions in a peculiar way, and bright emerald-green eyes which was light enough to make someone seem innocent. But there was a frightful detail that made me knew instantly that what I saw in the mirror wasn't a reflection: it was smiling when I wasn't._

_I gasped as the reflection quickly grabbed my arm and started to pull me into the mirror. In the moment I was completely in the mirror, the reflection vanished and I was all alone again. I looked around my surroundings and inside the mirror, it was a dark space where it had no ground nor a roof and this made me feel claustrophobic because of this fact. Only a few minutes has passed, when suddenly I felt a jolting pain in my head that started to make my whole body raw. It felt like my living essence itself was being torn forcefully from me and the pain was almost unbearable. Memories of no certain subject starting rushing in and out of my thoughts and I felt that some of them starting to vanish._

_'...You mustn't remember the things you have seen or experience. All shall be taken away from you, including your name. For now on, you shall be known as Asch...' _This was the only memory that I could remember before I woke up.

Choral Castle: Guy's POV

"Luke! Are you in here?!" I yelled out through the old and worn castle._ 'Dammit, I can't believe that the kid got kidnapped right under our noses. What are the guards even doing in the manor?'_ I thought to myself with an annoyed groan. Guards and maids everywhere are coming and going into the many rooms of the abandoned mansion hoping to spot the child in question unharmed. I continue with my search and after hours of searching, I started to lose hope as well as others from what I could have seen. _**Thump!**_ I heard a very faint noise from one of the rooms and so I started to quicken my pace to find out the origin of the noise.

_'It's probably a maid who accidentally tripped on the furniture,'_ I thought with other negative thoughts following close by in my head. But I was oh so wrong with my prediction because what I found was not a bruised maid sitting on the floor, but the young boy who everyone in the manor was searching for all this time: Luke.

"Luke! Thank Yulia that you're safe!" I said with a sigh to hide my disappointment for him not being physically hurt from what I could see. But it seems like there was something else was wrong with Luke not physically, but mentally.

_'His eyes look rather empty,'_ I pondered silently as I decided to try to call out to him.

"Luke?" I called out a little louder than a whisper. He looked up to me with his hollow emerald eyes and just stared at me. I was about to start speaking again when he suddenly started to frown at me and shake his head.

"Do not call me Luke anymore for that is not my name anymore. My name is Asch…" he had told me with determination and slight annoyance before he fell unconscious right in front of me.

Author's Note:  
Well, this took me a while, but I finally finished the first chapter!~ For the next chapter, 7 years will past so that means that we will begin the events of the game with Asch as our main character!~ Please tell what you think about it so far and you can give me suggestions on what I could add. (I'm probably gonna be doing a pairing but idk if I should do LukexTear, LukexAsch, AschxNatalia, etc so you can also tell me which pairing you guys want~) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey it's Lolli!~ I'm really happy that some of you like my story so far and it boosts up my confidence to keep writing this story especially since I'm a newbie to all of this. Thank you for the reviews and I think I will take the advice of doing third person for this story since it would probably make it easier to understand what is happening for both you guys and myself. Also for those who are confused from the first chapter, the original Luke will be called Asch for certain reasons I can't say yet and Asch only forgets his original name and the 'incident' that happen in the last chapter. Everything else before and after that, he still remembers. Enjoy!~

**Chapter 1: 7 years later**

_**Knock Knock! **_"Master Asch?" the maid in front of the master's bedroom said softly enough to not possibly bother him but at the same time, loud enough so he could hear what she has to say. Asch gave a small grunt as he slowly rose from his bed into a sitting position. He was reading one of his old textbooks that was given to him on his thirteenth birthday. There wasn't much Asch could do in the manor since there was nothing too exciting to keep him busy and he was no longer allowed to take one step out of the manor ever since the 'incident'.

"You may enter," Asch said nonchalantly with an annoyed sigh so that the maid outside could hear that he was in a bad mood as he placed the book on top of his small drawer that was next to his bed. The maid entered slowly and quickly bowed to hide her distaste towards the master and told him the message that was passed on to her from Duke Fabre.

"Duke Fabre is waiting for you in the drawing room and he asked you to come immediately as soon as you got this message," she said as she rose her head up so then Asch was able to see the fake, innocent smile to hide her growing scowl. Asch rose up from his bed and replied to the maid, "Alright, you may leave."

She bowed again and soon left Asch's room to finish up her other chores. Asch stood there quietly before calling out without even looking behind him, "So, how long have you been there Guy?"

Guy hesitated at first, but he slowly got out of his hiding spot behind a bush next to the back window of the room and gave a dark chuckle.

"Looks like I got caught," Guy said casually as sat on the windowsill waiting for words to be thrown back at him. Asch scoffed and retorted back, "I guess some people just don't have anything to do every day don't you think Guy?" and started to smirk when he saw Guy glaring at him. Asch was going for the door when Guy gave a small huff and whispered, "_Hypocrite."_

Asch stopped and turned around quickly and started glaring at Guy. "What did you say?" lacing each and every one of his words with such malice to make a person flinch, but this doesn't affect Guy in any way as he was smirking. "I said 'Hypocrite'. You happy?" Guy said loving every single moment of this of Asch becoming slowly more and more agitated.

"One day, you will be fired," Asch retorted as he left the room slamming the door. Guy gave a soft laugh and said to no one in particular, "Oh I'm not going to be fired, I'm going to quit before that even happens," and he went out of the room as well.

* * *

Asch was quickly walking towards the drawing room and glaring at anyone who crossed paths with him along the way. Asch and Guy always hated each other more and more as years go by and soon enough, every time they encounter with each other, an argument starts to brew but Asch didn't know why too well in all honesty. Then again, most of the servants didn't have much of a liking to him really since he didn't treat them too well over the years in his life. But in fact most of the time, he is polite and a gentleman (At least to high rank politicians and such)

But of course, keeping a person from ever leaving his home for seven years without being allowed outside would probably give out a bad effect in the end. Asch sighed and cautiously opened the double doors into the drawing room.

With this action, it caught the attention of the beings already in the room. Asch scanned the room to see not only his father and mother, but he also saw his sword mentor, Dorian General Grants, or Van Grants for short. Asch went to sit down by his teacher and this motion gave Duke Fabre the signal to start speaking.

"Asch, Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow." Duke Fabre said in a neutral tone. Asch raised an eyebrow and asked with caution, "What for exactly?"

Instead of Duke Fabre answering the question, Van turned to Asch and replied, "Fon Master Ion suddenly went missing without any official authorities and since I am one of the many Oracle Knights, I must go back and help out with the search." Asch nodded towards his mentor in understanding and then he shot another question towards his parent.

"Does this mean that I require a substitute mentor for the time being?" and this time, it was Lady Fabre who answer the question.

"Yes dear and it would be one of Van's subordinates that'll be teaching you for a few weeks. Is that alright with you?" Lady Fabre asked Asch and he just nodded to his mother as an answer.

"Well then Asch, today you'll have a training day to make up for me being gone. Head towards the courtyard when you're ready." Van said with a bow to both Duke and Lady Fabre as he left the room.

Asch got up as well and then told his parents, "Well then, I'll be going then as well." as he waved to them and left.

* * *

"Are you really heading out to the Outer Lands Tear?" Teodoro asked his granddaughter, eyes filled with worry. Tear Grants gave her grandfather a quick smile but it faded away as she said, "I need to do this. What ever Van is plotting, I must stop him as the role of his sister." Teodoro nodded and pointed in the direction where the portal called Yulia Road that leads to the Outer Lands was.

"Use Yulia Road to get to the Outer Lands safely and be careful." Tear nodded to her grandfather and she started walking.

As she was walking, she started thinking about her plan to assassinate her brother since she had a bad feeling that he was about to set up a horrible plan that could end many innocent lives. '_First things first, I need to go up to the Outer Lands and find Van.' _ she thought with much resolution as she stepped on to the circle that made her disappear in thin air.

_'Be prepared, Vandesdelca.' _

Author's Note:

Whew! Another chapter done in a new style finally completed!~ Up next will be Asch and Tear meeting for the first time and you can find out what happens when they are in Tataroo Valley!~ I like this style better in all honesty, but it's kind of hard since I have to think how to word everything really carefully. Anyway, I don't really have certain days in when I would update since I'm still pretty new to this so I'll just update when I can. Bye-Bye!~

SonicGirl2002: Thank you for the review and I'll tell you right now that I really like your stories especially House of the Sacred Flame~ I hope to not disappoint you!~ (Plus thank you for the advice about using third person) Oh and I'll see if a stroke of genius might come to me in the right moment about pairings in this story and I'm also thinking of doing something really interesting so I'll see if I can make it possible!~

Elvithradia: To answer your questions about the switch, this story will follow the events that happens in the story but that doesn't mean the same person would be the one who caused the event to happen ( SPOILER Ex:It might not be Luke the replica who destroyed Akzeriuth in this story). Also you just have to see about how Guy reacts and Van's reasoning!~

This will probably will be my last author's note for now until I really need to.

*1/5/14* Sorry guys, I won't be able to update for a while since school is starting again soon but I'll try the best I can!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tataroo Valley**

Asch was walking in the long hallway from the drawing room and as he was on his way to the courtyard, he heard a familiar voice and started to slow his pace as he strained he ear to listen.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asch heard Guy say to someone rather quietly for it to not be questionable. Asch was guessing that the person Guy was talking to was about to tell Guy his reply until Asch heard the only gardener in the manor greeting Asch as soon as he was out in the open.

"Ah! Master Asch, good afternoon!" Pere said to Asch with a gentle smile as both Guy and the other person Guy was talking to which turned out to be Van turned to Asch as well nonchalantly. Asch responded to Pere with a nod and continued walking towards the middle of the courtyard.

"So, what were you and Van talking about Guy?" Asch gave a questioning look to Guy while crossing his arms. Guy placed his hands behind his head and said casually with one eye closed, "Van said that some fon machine buffs in Sheridan have been working on a type of fon machinery that had the ability to fly in the air while carrying a number of passengers."

Asch hummed as a response knowing fully well in his mind that statement couldn't be true from the lack of excitement in the fon machine obsessed blonde but he didn't want nor cared to pry any further.

"Well then Asch, let's begin our training then if that is all you have to say to Guy," Van said with a stern tone as he walked towards his usual position on the courtyard for sword and fonic arte training. Asch took his stance on the other side of the courtyard as well and he took out his sword from its sheath.

"Alright, let's review some of the arcane arte skills I taught you last time." Van said after finish setting up the straw training dummy in front of Asch. Asch gripped the handle of his sword as he felt a surge of energy storming within him. Asch dashed towards the dummy and unleashed the trapped power that was welling up inside of him.

"Fang Blade!" Asch cried out as he uppercutted the dummy with his sword filled with the powers of the third fonon. Van nodded his head with pride and continued to tell Asch instructions.

"Good, now I want you to use the fonic arte that I showed you last time." Asch took a deep breath as he was gathering enough fonons from his body to perform the spell correctly.

"O mighty explosion... Energy Blast!" Asch recited the incantation loudly as a ball of controlled energy struck the poor dummy with such force that it fell down on its back. Van was smiling in approval and was about to say his next order when he suddenly felt exhausted and practically had to kneel on the ground to support his body.

Van wasn't the only one who felt the sudden lack of energy since he saw right before his eyes other servants and maids falling down to the ground one by one including Asch himself. Van couldn't figure out the reason this was all happening until he was able to hear in the distant the faint, yet familiar voice singing a soothing hymn that was laced with the support of fonons.

"Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue," the mysterious voice sang as the intruder was walking close to where the courtyard was.

"I finally found you, Vandesdelca!" as the intruder took a running start going for Van with her staff. Without thinking, Asch quickly went in between Van, who was still on the ground, and the intruder and he used his sword to block the intruder's spear. Sparks started to fly and the intruder flinched a bit from the sudden resistance of another being. Witnessing what his student was about to do, Van tried to stand up and get the redhead's attention.

"Asch! NO!" Van called out to Asch, trying to stop what was to happen if the two don't separate quickly. A blinding light was formed and it sucked both Asch and the intruder into a mysterious space known as the Planet Storm. Neither Asch or the intruder could comprehend what was happening as of now. All they knew what that they felt that they were being stretched apart into tiny and it didn't feel nice to either. This was the last thing Asch felt before falling unconscious.

* * *

"...up. Wake up…Wake up!" Asch could hear a woman's voice in the distant. Asch groaned in pain as he started to open his eyes slowly.

"Oh good, you're awake?" The woman said as she was rising from her kneeling position. She began to look around her surroundings and Asch decided to do the same to get an idea of what was going on.

It was a rather pretty place. The place was covered with luscious, green trees and lots of selenia flowers from where he was lying down on. Asch could tell it was nighttime since he could see the moon and stars up in the sky and it was also hard to see all of his surroundings. Asch also noted that he could see the ocean from this place well and Asch didn't know if to take this as a good or bad sign.

"From the looks of this place, I'd say we're probably in Tataroo Valley" Asch said thinking out loud and the woman had to agree.

The woman turned to Asch and held out a hand in front of him with a small smile. "I'm Tear Grants. I'm truly sorry I got you into this predicament. I'll stay with you and help you return to your manor." He hesitated at first, but he soon grabbed Tear's hand and she took note of that small gesture that he did.

Tear seemed to be around the same age as Asch and if you look at her long enough, you could see that she was a real beauty. She had long. brown-gray hair that covered her right eye and all that was visible was her left blue eye. She wore a simple brown dress with long white gloves on her hands and finally, she wore white heels with stockings on her legs.

"I'm Asch fon Fabre…." Asch said and left it at that. Tear nodded and she started to walk in the dark forest and Asch followed in suit. Tear suddenly stopped in her tracks and getting in battle stance. Asch understood her silent message and got in stance as well.

"Monsters….." Tear stated looking back at Asch for a split second looking for a response. Asch nodded and took his sword out of its sheath. The monster that was in a nearby bush finally sprung out of its hiding spot and was trying to land an attack on either of the two. Asch was the first to react as he quickly sprinted toward the monster and used one of his acrane artes that he learned.

"Fang Blade!" he cried out to no one in particular and the blow successfully hit the monster, but it wasn't enough to kill. Tear quickly ran up to the monster as well and used one of her moves on the monster to finish it off.

"Severed Fate!" She jump and threw three knives to the ground around the monster and all of a sudden, fonons emit from the makeshift triangle to finally kill the monster. "You're not so bad of a fighter for an aristocrat." Tear commented and Asch scowled back at Tear to show the distaste he started to have for her.

"Says the person who broke into private property and tried to commit an assassination." he countered back and this made Tear frown a bit.

"Look, we just need to get through this forest and to the capital and then we can be on our separate ways alright?" Tear said sternly with her gloved arms crossed.

"I can't wait for that time to come then" Asch said bluntly and continue to walk without caring if Tear was following him or not. Tear shook her head and sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip back to Baticul if he keeps that attitude." as she ran to try to catch up with Asch.

Author's Note:

I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted. I've been having so much stress with school lately and a band event is coming up for me so I have to practice my parts in my group thingy. Anyway, I finished this chapter as a present to you guys since today is my b-day and I wanted to do something special for you guys. I'm also thinking of doing a one-shot in the same category so look forward for that~ Hopefully for the next chapter, it won't take so long. Bye-Bye!~ (For next chapter, I'll try to make it longer!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Engeve **

It didn't take Asch and Tear long to get through the forest with the help of Asch's fonic arte and Tear's fonic hymn.

"Whew... That was quite a workout..." Asch said breathlessly as they finished off another monster and collected its loot. Asch looked over to Tear expecting her to be as tired, but he noticed that she didn't seem to be even slightly tired. Asch narrowed his eyes at her and asked her rather rudely, "Hey, how come you're not tired at all?"

Tear was a bit surprised of the sudden question, but she regained her composure and replied back calmly. "Well, I am a soldier of the Order of Lorelei after all. If these monsters were to make me tired even the slightest bit, then I wouldn't be able to call myself a soldier anymore." She told Asch and was about to continue walking when she heard Asch chuckling lightly and turned around slowly.

"What's so funny?" Tear asked him. Asch continued to laugh as he said his answer..

"Hehe it just sounds like you're just trying to sound tough to me." He said once he calm down and added on to his comment. "You don't have hide your weakness all the time alright? You need to take care of yourself as well."

Now this truly surprised Tear and she didn't know if this was a dream or not because of that answer.

"What is with the sudden change of heart?" Tear asked rather cautiously waiting for him to reply. Being hit with those words, Asch didn't know what to say and he instantly went by his instincts and went to being his old, rude self again.

"I-I just didn't want you slowing me down if you suddenly fainted of exhaustion because of your carelessness!" He said as he started to hurry his pace. "Well? Are you coming?!" He yelled towards Tear when he noticed that she wasn't following him.

Tear was in a daze for a moment before laughing softly and started to catch up with Asch.

_"I guess even he can care for someone other than himself once in a while." _ Tear thought as they continued towards the exit of the forest.

* * *

"...! A coach..." Asch muttered as he saw in the distance a man with a wooden bucket next to the river. The two tried to walk towards the man, but he suddenly backed away from them, dropping his bucket in the process.

"Waugh! The Dark Wings!" The man yelled out and cowered from the two. Neither of them knew what he was talking about, so Tear said cautiously to not scare the man anymore than he was already was. "The Dark Wings?"

The man was still quivering from the two but even so, he continued to speak. "T-there's a group of bandits made up of two men and a woman...wait, there's only two of you," the man added realizing his mistake. Asch grunted angrily and retorted to the man to show that he was in a bad mood from earlier.

"Don't you dare compare me with those bandits!" Tear sighed at Asch's rudeness and said quietly to herself, "Yes, you might upset the bandits..." Asch suddenly looked back at Tear and yelled at her as well.

"Hey! I heard that!" Asch pointed angrily at her, but Tear paid no mind to Asch as she approached the man once more. "We're not bandits. We're actually travelers that gotten lost in this forest and we're trying to get to the capital. Maybe you could give us a ride on your coach?" Tear asked the man once he calmed down.

"I don't mind giving you guys a ride, but it's going to cost you 12,000 gald apiece." He said.

Both were shocked at the price of the ride and they were quiet for a bit.

Asch sighed and faced Tear with a hint of defeat. "I guess we should start walking-" he was saying until Tear's actions caused his sentence to come to a halt. "Here, take this," Tear said holding out to the man a gorgeous necklace with a large amethyst gem in the middle that seem truly special to Tear.

"Wow, this is some gem. Alright, I'll give you guys a ride. Get in when you're ready." The man said as he was getting the coach prepared for the trip. Asch noticed that Tear seemed a little upset for having to give the necklace, so he patted her on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we could just walk towards the capital..." Asch said quietly but Tear shook her head and gave a small smile.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about me, just take care of yourself alright?" Tear said as she entered the coach. Asch looked at her with a little bit remorse and he thought to himself before getting into the coach as well.

_"I'm sorry Tear..."_

* * *

"..up Asch wake up!" Tear yelled to the sleeping red-head as she was shaking his body non-stop. "It's the Dark Wings!" The coachman yelled out as he swerved the coach, causing Asch to jolt up from his slumber. Asch could hear from the outside multiple gun shots and he just had to look to see what was going on.

"H-hey, that coach is being under attack!" Asch said in panic for the people inside the coach.

"The army's chasing those bandits! It's those Dark Wings I mistook you for!" The coachman in front called out to the two while trying to control the panicking horses.

"You there! Move your coach before you get caught in crossfire!" A commanding voice from the outside ordered towards the coach Asch and Tear were in. The coachmen continued to swerve the coach to calm down his horses from all the gun shots. Suddenly, the two heard a loud explosion behind them and when Asch looked out the window to see what was happening again, he saw that the bridge they just crossed was falling apart from an explosion and a coach on the other side of the bridge fading away to the distance.

"Stop the coach!" Asch yelled out to the coachman so he can go outside and get a better idea of what's happening. It took a bit of time, but they safely stopped the coach and Tear, Asch, and the coachman were finally off the coach.

"The bandits got away.." Tear stated looking in the direction in where they fled. The coachman sighed and nodded, but he was fast to change his mood.

"That's true, but at least we were lucky enough to see Malkuth's battleship, the Tartarus, in action." The coachman smiled happily with pride. Asch was taken aback with the little comment and started to become frantic.

"Wait, the Malkuth's battleship? Does this mean….?" Asch's sentence trailed off as he finally realized his worst nightmare is the truth.

"Yes, we're on Malkuth's land and we're heading to the capital, Grand Chokmah, Imperial Empire and home to Emperor Peony IX."

Asch and Tear looked at each other nervously and this caused the coachman to question them with suspicion.

"Wait a minute, are you two Kimlascan?" he asked but Tear quickly shot his idea down with a frantic reply that seemed more suspicious.

"N-no, we're from Malkuth, but we had business in Baticul and we were hoping that was where you were going." Tear lied to the man and luckily, the coachman bought it.

"Oh I see, but if you go all the way to Grand Chokmah, you'll be farther than you were before. I'll be stopping by the farming town Engeve for supplies, but what are you guys going to do?" The coachman asked looking at the two back and forth. Asch crossed his arm while looking down at the ground and answered the question.

"I guess we'll stop at Engeve and go from there. Could you take us there?" Asch asked and the coachman nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

From where they were, they were able to reach Engeve rather quickly than if they walked all the way. As the coach had left, the two decided to look around the town. From what they could tell by looking, the townspeople were rather lively in their little town. Children playing, adults working the fields, animals being noisy, and shopkeepers selling their products to travelers.

"Why don't we buy supplies for our trip? After all, we'd probably have to travel pretty far until we reach another town." Tear suggested and was about to walk towards one of the fruit stands to buy food when she accidentally bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Tear said as she bowed her head in an apologetic manner. The young man chuckled at her action and waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going quite either." He smiled and also asked an innocent question. "By the way, what is your name?"

Tear raised her head and held out her hand and said a short introduction. "My name is Tear. Might I ask you your name as well?" She asked the young man and he accepted her held-out hand with his own.

"Luke. My name is Luke."

Author's Note:

Whew! Well now, there you have it, Luke's first appearance!~ *confetti falling* Well now, I'm trying to make my chapters longer and so far, I think I'm doing it so far. I kind of want your guys opinion on how I'm doing with the way I'm developing the story cause I sort of think it kind of flows awkwardly but maybe it's just me. Btw, during the coach scene, I didn't know what to call those animals you see attached to the coach, so I just called them horses. Anyway see you next time!~ Bye-Bye~


End file.
